


all that shines

by ried (riiiied)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Kaoru shines on the stage. Maya makes her shine brighter - and is rewarded with a different kind of shine.





	all that shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozora/gifts).



Under the spotlight, Kaoru shines.

She shines with the spotlight focused on her, highlighting her every movement and word on an otherwise dark stage. She shines with the backlight illuminating the set behind her as much as they do her, the scenery only serving to emphasise her charms rather than drown her out.

She shines under the very lights Maya controls.

A new scene starts, and Maya directs for the spotlight to follow Kaoru as she enters the stage. She then gradually turns up the rest of the lights, slowly revealing the just-swapped props forming a completely different scene from the previous one.

All the girls in the audience cooing over Kaoru’s dramatics likely never even thought about who operated the lights, who manipulated them to make their idol shine so brightly. Maybe they will never do until the lights simply stop, at which they’ll complain about how whoever responsible is making Kaoru look bad. Yet they spare the stagehands little attention when they succeed in their role to make their prince’s dream stage come true.

Maya is fine with that. She’s fine with being backstage, her own self out of this particular spotlight. After all, even if they don’t realise it, all these girls are marvelling at what is partially her handiwork. She’s one of those who make Kaoru, this figure on the stage, the way she is. And seeing her dazzle her way on this stage is one of its own rewards.

Not the only one, of course.

Because after the play finishes, after Kaoru has greeted and thanked every single of her little kittens for coming to enjoy her performance, she will go backstage and thank each and every one of the stage hands with no less charm than she wears in front of her audience. And after that, when everyone else has packed up and gone home, she’ll approach Maya, and at first it’s the same platitudes she extends to all the other Drama Club members -

But then Maya will pull Kaoru in, until their lips meet, and when she pulls back Kaoru’s face will be bright red and she’ll try to play it cool, praising Maya for her ability to surprise but with tiny stutters betraying her flustered state. And even like this, Kaoru is still shining; a different shine none of the “little kittens” get to see. And Maya, trying to hide just how much this sight delights her, will congratulate Kaoru on another successful performance, grabbing her hands, a silent gesture of intimacy behind polite words. And then she will crane her face up, making her intentions clear without actually fully following them through, so Kaoru will have to be the one to deliver the finishing touch by leaning down even as her face continues to flush.

This is Maya’s, and only Maya's, reward, this side of Kaoru no one sees on the stage. And if she gets to keep it to herself, she’ll gladly continue to make Kaoru shine brighter for others.


End file.
